One-Minute Melee Season 1 Finale: Mewtwo VS Garnet
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Two powerful beings, one created from a lab, the other created from a relationship, decide to take a break in the Flower Garden of Hope... but when these two beings meet... it only causes chaos! Who will win between the powerful psychic type Pokémon and the leader of the Crystal Gems? Based off Hyper Gauge's One-Minute Melees!
DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Pokémon, which belongs to Nintendo and Game Freak, or Steven Universe, which belongs to Rebecca Sugar and Cartoon Network! I also don't own the concept of One Minute Melee, which NOW belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, the season finale of One-Minute Melee! It sure has come a long way since I did my first One-Minute Melee, hasn't it? Well, either way, I hope you all enjoy this season finale! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **One-Minute Melee!  
Where research means nothing when you just want to watch two people fight!  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! And NO research!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(The Flower Garden of Hope)**

About a week or so later after Ripper Roo started hopping off in a nearby distance, the flowers had once again been replanted as the gardener sighed in relief. "Okay, no more interruptions, no more people randomly coming in and destroying the wonderful garden we have..."

The gardener sighed as he started to walk off, "I could use a little rest and relaxation after all this work I have to go through..."

The gardener started passing by a little stand that was surrounded by flowers, unaware of the surrounding glow that started to form.

All of a sudden, the glow unformed to reveal a woman with dark red and dark blue like clothing with pink skin, a black afro, and a visor covering her eyes. The tall woman, known as Garnet, took a deep breath as she sighed.

"It's nice to get away for a while, if only for a few minutes..." Garnet said to herself as she looked up at the sky. "I don't know where I am, but this looks like a place where I can just... kick back and relax."

Garnet sighed as she looked up at the clear skies. Indeed, everything had just happened, much to her Future Vision's surprise. Peridot joining the Crystal Gems was a certainly nice surprise, but she was interested to see how the future will go through... again, she would have to wait and see...

Garnet then started to sense something as she looked up at the sky towards the right to see a flying creature landing towards the area. Frowning, she decided to go towards the area.

* * *

A purple and white cat like figure landed in the middle of a certain area (where Helga and Spinelli had their battle) as he looked around and sighed. This figure, known as Mewtwo, a Pokémon cloned from Mew, took a deep breath and laid down towards the tree as he sighed. "Finally... a place where I can relax..."

Mewtwo sighed as he looked up at the sky. It had been quite a while since he last heard from the humans that had helped him see that life was beautiful and even though there were some bad humans still, there was still some good that balanced out... and he didn't mind helping out human and Pokémon alike. But right now, it was about time for a break, and Mewtwo was going to relax in this peaceful field...

Mewtwo's eye then cracked open as he sensed somebody coming. Mewtwo gave a frown as he got up and stood in position, ready to battle. He then started to form a Shadow Ball, to give as a warning. As soon as he sensed the person coming towards him, he threw the Shadow Ball right over as Mewtwo gave a nod... but then, to his surprise, Mewtwo's Shadow Ball came floating right back as Mewtwo ducked, causing the Shadow Ball to hit a nearby tree. Mewtwo looked impressed before he sensed the person approaching.

"Please leave. I am trying to have a break!" Mewtwo said, glaring at the approaching Garnet, who had just got her gauntlets ready for battle.

"After seeing what you can do... I'm afraid you're the one who has to leave!" Garnet said, putting up a fighting position.

Mewtwo just stared and frowned as he said, "Very well... if it's a fight you want... I have no choice!"

Mewtwo then went into battle position as he and Garnet stared each other down.

 **NOBODY BLINK!  
** **FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Mewtwo started the battle as he used his psychic powers to form another Shadow Ball attack. Mewtwo then threw the Shadow Ball right at Garnet as Garnet smirked, grabbing it with her gauntlets. Garnet then threw the Shadow Ball right back towards Mewtwo as Mewtwo teleported right behind Garnet.

Garnet frowned as she ducked an attack from Mewtwo as she prepared to punch Mewtwo... only to hit a psychic barrier that Mewtwo had set up. Mewtwo gave a slight chuckle as Garnet kept punching the barrier.

"It seems you have a few good moves..." Garnet frowned.

Mewtwo smirked as his eyes glowed, as Garnet stopped moving around.

 **(50 Seconds)**

Garnet frowned as she tried to move her head, but couldn't. Mewtwo raised an eyebrow as he said, "What's this? Seems I'm not fighting one... but two?"

"I am a Fusion... and together, I will beat you!" Garnet groaned as she tried to get out of the Psychic traits. Mewtwo then threw Garnet right to the same tree, causing it to fall down.

"Interesting..." Mewtwo said. "One on two... have to admit, I've seen it in double battles when one Pokémon faints... and from the looks of things, you're psychic and fighting..."

"Something along the lines..." Garnet said.

"Let's change it up and make it even!" Mewtwo said as he grabbed a stone and raised it up in the air as a bright light blinded Garnet.

 **(Pause at 43 Seconds)**

When the light cleared, Garnet turned and saw that Mewtwo was now a more stronger white and purple cat like figure, only with a straighter purple tail, his arms and legs had more ridges, he had purple ridges on his shoulders, he had three toes instead of the usual two, and his three fingers were missing the balls they had. "Meet Mega Mewtwo X!"

 **(Resume at 43 Seconds)**

Garnet smirked as she said, "This is going to be interesting."

Garnet then started to run right back at Mega Mewtwo X, fist ready.

 **(40 Seconds)**

Garnet's fist then collided with Mega Mewtwo X's hands as the two started to fist fight for a couple of seconds. Garnet then took a swing towards Mega Mewtwo X, who flinched, which was exactly what Mega Mewtwo X needed.

Garnet yelped as the powerful cat like creature then started pelting her down with Giga Impacts. "How are you faster?"

"Steadfast ability. Every time I flinch, I go faster. Get the picture?" Mega Mewtwo X smirked as he used Psychic to fly Garnet right to a tree.

Garnet frowned as she flipped around and punched the ground, causing the flowers recently planted to fly off and start flying around. Garnet frowned as Mega Mewtwo X started to charge towards her.

 **(30 Seconds)**

"Enough of this! Psycho Cut!" Mega Mewtwo X said as his arm started to turn blue as he used it to summon blue blades as it started going towards Garnet. Garnet then used her fists to make her gauntlets rocket out of her hand as they punched through Mega Mewtwo X's Psycho Cut and punched Mega Mewtwo X up in the air. Garnet then started jumping up as her fighting gauntlets fit right back in her hands.

Garnet then came right at Mega Mewtwo X's eye level as she then punched Mega Mewtwo X, making him yelp as he crashed his head towards a tree.

Garnet then landed right in the middle of the flower bed, causing more flowers to be ruined. Mega Mewtwo X groaned as he got up, glaring at Garnet as he formed another Shadow Ball. Mega Mewtwo X then threw it right at Garnet.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Garnet then used electricity from her fists as she dispersed the Shadow Ball attack. Garnet then used the electricity from her gloves, charging it up. Mega Mewtwo X frowned as he started charging Garnet, putting up another Barrier.

Garnet then used the stored electricity from her fists to shock Mega Mewtwo X through the barrier as Mega Mewtwo X got shocked, his eyes widened as he started twitching. Garnet then ran up to Mega Mewtwo X and punched the stone Mega Mewtwo X had held in his hand, causing him to form back to regular Mewtwo.

Garnet then grabbed Mewtwo as she threw him up in the air and punched him.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Mewtwo, by now, was feeling a little weak, but so was Garnet, who looked pretty tired. Mewtwo may not have his Mewtwonite X anymore, but that didn't mean he ran out of moves. Mewtwo then started to form a purple bubble around him, another form of his attack, 'Barrier'. Mewtwo then charged right at Garnet.

Garnet frowned as she punched the bubble, causing Mewtwo to fly into a branch, popping the bubble as he fell down.

Garnet saw her chance as she combined her fists.

 **(5...)**

Garnet's gauntlets started to charge up as Mewtwo was trying to get up.

 **(4...)**

Mewtwo was near close to getting up as he was about to form another Shadow Ball in his hand.

 **(3...)**

Garnet gave a nod as her gauntlets rocketed out of her hand.

 **(2...)**

Mewtwo had already formed the Shadow Ball and was about to throw it...

 **(1...)**

But it was too little, too late as the rocket gauntlets collided with Mewtwo, causing his Shadow Ball to be dispersed.

 _ **KO!**_

Mewtwo groaned as he fell down, fainting from the battle, whiting out.

Garnet gave a nod as she said, "As was predicted..."

Garnet then noticed a lone blue flower that had survived the onslaught of the battle as Garnet picked it up. Garnet sighed and smiled at it. "This flower really reminds me of Steven... let's bring that home with him... sounds good."

Garnet then started to walk back to the teleporter just as the gardener was coming back with a watering can.

The gardener's eyes widened when he saw the flowers being ruined... again... along with Garnet teleporting out of the pedestal, and Mewtwo lying on the ground, fainted from battle.

The gardener groaned as he started to walk off. "That's it. I quit."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 ** _GARNET_**

* * *

 **(EPILOGUE)**

Around the same time, a school bus marked 'Third Street' was passing by the Flower Garden of Hope, on its' way to a place called Hillwood City. One particular person was looking out the bus, angry and enraged. This girl was angry that she had lost to some girl in pink, and was not going to rest until she had her comeuppance!

 _ **NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 2 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE...**_

 _ **HELGA PATAKI VS ASHLEY SPINELLI: ROUND 2!**_

* * *

And that's all for the season finale of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
